Invisible Ink
by Nyausi
Summary: Esos momentos de los que nadie desea oír, que son invisibles para muchos, pero que siguen ahí, esperando presentarse a alguien. Serie de One shots llenos de clichés y lugares comunes en torno a la relación de Chi-Chi y Goku.
1. Retornar

**Invisible Ink**

_Nyausi_

Disclaimer: tristemente la saga de Dragon Ball no me pertenece, de ser así habría terminado siendo un shōjo en donde a Goku le habría tocado sufrir por dejar tantas veces sola a Chi-Chi.

* * *

"_But nobody wants to hear this tale,_

_The plot is clichéd, the jokes are stale._

_And, baby, we've all heard it all before"_

_Invisible Ink, Aimee Mann._

* * *

**Retornar**

— Bienvenido a casa, Goku —susurró la voz de su esposa luego de abrir la puerta principal de la casa y moverse a un lado para dejarlo ingresar, al lado de ella sus hijos le miraban con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa enorme. Les devolvió la sonrisa y se giró para poner un pie dentro de la casa, llevando de la mano a su mujer.

— Es bueno estar de regreso —le respondió en el mismo tono, permitiéndose apretar un poco más el agarre en la mano de ella, aunque recordándose el manejar su fuerza para no dañarla. Por fin después de derrotar a Majin Buu se sintió relajado: el calor que le recibía, el delicado aroma, la felicidad de su familia, todo se mezclaba para hacerle ver que por fin estaba en el lugar en el que más había deseado estar mientras se desarrollaba la batalla.

Una vez dentro todo fue risas. Su hijo menor se lanzó a sus brazos tal y como llevaba haciendo desde que había regresado, reclamando la atención de la que se había visto privado desde su nacimiento, al tiempo que su primogénito intentaba hacerle un resumen de todo lo ocurrido en su vida desde su muerte en adelante. Él intentaba prestarles atención, pero en esos momentos sólo podía desviar su vista hacia la cocina y ver la menuda figura de su esposa moviéndose de un lado a otro, deseando estrecharla entre sus brazos.

— Chi —la llamó—, ven acá —le dijo señalando el puesto vacío a su lado, pero la mujer negó con la cabeza y continúo con la labor de lavar y picar algunas verduras.

— Gohan, ¿puedes ir al río a pescar algunos peces? Hoy es una ocasión especial y tengo pensado hacerles una deliciosa comida.

— ¿Puedo ir yo también? —Preguntó Goten, que había corrido rápidamente hacia su madre para mirarla con ojitos suplicantes.

— Claro —aceptó la mujer—, pero asegúrense de traer los más grandes.

— Papá —llamó el mayor, Goku le miró desde su puesto— ¿Vienes?

— No, hijo, tengo pensado darme un baño, vayan ustedes. —Contestó rápidamente al ver la posibilidad de quedarse a solas con su esposa. Ambos chicos asintieron y salieron volando rápidamente rumbo al río para traer la carne para su primera cena familiar.

— No puse a calentar el barril como te gusta, Goku —se disculpó la mujer—, pero al menos puedes darte una ducha en el baño de arriba en lo que vuelven Gohan y Goten. —Goku sólo asintió con la cabeza y fue a darse un baño.

"Mejor estar limpio para que Chi-Chi no me regañe después" pensó encaminándose hacia el segundo piso de la casa observando las fotografías que habían en la escalera. Algunas se le hacían conocidas, como aquellas de su boda o las del nacimiento de Gohan, mas no pudo evitar mirar con tristeza aquellas en las que aparecía Goten de bebé y los cumpleaños de él: la constante eran su esposa, su hijo mayor, su suegro y Piccolo, el eterno ausente era él.

Ingresar al dormitorio que durante tanto tiempo había compartido con Chi-Chi fue otro duro golpe. El que la única esencia que podía percibir fuera la de su esposa, el ver cómo habían ido cambiando las cosas (las cortinas, la alfombra, el cubrecamas) le hacían ver, nuevamente, que aunque para él hubiesen sido sólo unos días alejado de su familia, para ellos habían sido años sin su compañía y la verdad era que no sabía cómo compensarlos por ello.

Se dio una ducha rápida, lo suficiente como para quitarse el sudor y la suciedad del cuerpo y del cabello, disfrutando del agua caliente cayendo por su cuerpo y de cómo el aroma del shampoo que Chi-Chi utilizaba desde siempre lo envolvía. Se enrolló una toalla alrededor de la cintura y se dirigió al armario que siempre había compartido con la mujer.

Una sombra de incertidumbre cruzó su rostro, ¿aún estarían sus cosas ahí? ¿O Chi-Chi las habría tirado en un arranque de furia por no haber querido revivir? El mejor panorama que podía imaginar era que sus cosas hubiesen terminado arrumbadas en una caja en la bodega que tenían a un costado de la casa. Respiró hondo y abrió de par en par las puertas de armario. Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios: toda su ropa continuaba ahí, escogió un simple pantalón de chándal azul, una playera blanca y abrió un paquete en donde habían varios bóxers nuevos. Chi-Chi siempre pensaba en todo.

Cuando bajó, su mujer seguía tal y como la había dejado: cocinando frenéticamente haciendo que la casa comenzara a impregnarse del delicioso aroma de la comida que ella preparaba.

"No ha cambiado nada" pensó al verla moverse rápidamente por la cocina, totalmente concentrada en preparar los alimentos. Sonrió al recordarse que en cada uno de los movimientos que ella hacía estaba poniendo una dedicación única, a sabiendas de que cocinaba para lo más preciado que ella tenía en el mundo: su familia.

Caminó hacia ella sin importarle que probablemente obtuviera una reprimenda de su parte por el probable susto que podría ocasionarle, pero deseoso de verla nuevamente preparar la comida para él.

— Eso huele muy bien, Chi —dijo con voz clara, mientras observaba por sobre el hombro de ella cómo movía el sartén. La sostuvo por la cintura al verla sobresaltarse y aferró rápidamente su mano al mango del sartén para que este no cayera.

— Espero que tenga aún mejor sabor —contestó con el ceño fruncido pero con un tono de voz que denotaba algo de diversión. Ése no era un día para estar peleándose con su compañero. Goku soltó el sartén para dejarla trabajar, pero aun manteniendo sus manos aferradas a la cintura de ella, rogando internamente porque sus hijos estuviesen teniendo problemas para capturar los peces.

Continúo observándola por un rato, siguiendo sus pasos hacia el lavaplatos y el mesón para verla cortar más verduras, de vez en cuando haciéndole cosquillas tan solo para escuchar su risa.

Luego de acercarse a la cocina para apagar el fuego y oírla soltar un suspiro, sintió que ella intentaba girar en sus brazos, por lo que aflojó el agarre y disfrutó el perderse en sus ojos oscuros cuando sus miradas se encontraron; momento que anhelaba desde que la había visto buscándolo en el torneo.

Por alguna razón, el tenerla ahí, entre sus brazos y aferrada a sus hombros como si su vida dependiera de ello le hizo estremecer. Afianzó el agarre, atrayéndola aún más hacia sí, eliminando cualquier distancia entre ellos, permitiéndose así sentir con todo su cuerpo los pequeños cambios que el cuerpo de su mujer había tenido con el pasar del tiempo: los pechos más llenos, la cintura crecida unos cuantos centímetros, las caderas más anchas; todos signos del paso del tiempo y de su segundo embarazo. Pero aún a través de todos ellos reconocía perfectamente a la mujer de 18 años con la que se había casado y el constante palpitar de su corazón le hacía ver que seguía sintiendo por ella el mismo amor que el día antes de su muerte (de su primera muerte). Fregó su nariz sobre la cabeza de ella para aspirar su aroma, deseoso de desarmar el peinado que traía y permitirse hundir sus dedos en el sedoso cabello que sabía ella poseía.

"Más tarde" se dijo mientras sus manos viajaban de arriba abajo por la espalda de su compañera. Sintió que ella se tensaba un poco para luego relajarse depositando pequeños besos en su cuello. Sonrió y se separó un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos.

— No sigas con eso, Chi —le susurró dejando que su voz tuviera un tono travieso, disfrutando del leve sonrojo que aparecía en las mejillas de su mujer—, los chicos deben estar por regresar y no querrán vernos en una situación más comprometida.

Quedó perplejo al ver que su esposa se separaba rápidamente de él con las mejillas arreboladas y le daba un golpe en su brazo, para luego caminar hacia uno de los muebles de la cocina y sacar fuentes y platos.

— Deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas y mejor ayúdame con esto —le dijo con voz fuerte, el mismo tono que utilizaba para regañarlo cuando deseaba llevarse a Gohan a entrenar en lugar de dejarlo estudiar. Eso era lo último que le faltaba, por fin estaba en casa.

Asintió con un gesto de su cabeza y comenzó a tomar cuidadosamente las cosas que ella le iba entregando para depositarlas en la mesa, al tiempo que Chi-Chi volvía a ocuparse de la comida. Pronto unas voces a fuera de la casa les hicieron ver que sus hijos venían llegando.

La cena no fue nada tranquila. Para Goten era la primera cena que compartiría con su padre, por lo que no paraba de hablar, de contar anécdotas y de moverse de un lado a otro hasta que su madre terminó sentándolo en su falda y comiendo con él tal y como lo hacía cuando era más pequeño para que no dejara un gran desastre en la mesa. Por su parte, Gohan no podía en sí de felicidad al ver la emoción brillando en los ojos de su madre y de su hermanito, mirando de hito en hito a su padre que comía ávidamente todo lo que su madre había preparado para él.

Goku no podía más que sentirse satisfecho, no tanto por la comida como por el ambiente en el que estaba. Ver a su hijo mayor con una expresión relajada y a su esposa mimando a su hijo menor que la abrazaba por el cuello luego de que ella le regalara un bocado de su comida era todo lo que podía desear en esos momentos. Acercó su silla a la de Chi-Chi y pasó un brazo por su espalda.

— Gracias —susurró quedito para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo para luego dejar que su hijo le diera un poco del sushi que él estaba comiendo, quitándolo del regazo de la mujer y sentándolo en sus piernas, jugando a obligar a Gohan comer algo del sushi que ambos le ofrecían.

La cena terminó sin muchos contratiempos, Chi-Chi se dispuso a lavar la vajilla mientras que Gohan le ayudaba a acostar a Goten y Goku se quedaba mirando la rutina familiar que ellos ya tenían establecida, pensando en qué lugar quedaría para él.

No abandonó la cocina, esperando que su mujer dijera algo. Esperaba que en cualquier momento ella diera rienda suelta a los reproches que sabía tendría guardados para él; normalmente lo habría hecho en frente de los chicos, pero sabía que esta vez los motivos eran aún más profundos que el típico 'no estás dejando estudiar a Gohan' o 'no estás aportando con la economía de la casa'.

Esperó y esperó y esperó. Pero Chi-Chi no soltó ni una palabra mientras terminaba de limpiar los platos; siguió esperando mientras ella limpiaba la mesa y ponía el mantel en su lugar; esperó cuando ella lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo escaleras arriba y darle las buenas noches a sus hijos con un beso en su frente y continúo esperando cuando la siguió rumbo al cuarto que compartían desde siempre y se dispusieron a ir a dormir.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Goku? —Preguntó en voz baja su mujer cuando comenzaba a quitarse su vestido.

— Es sólo que… —comenzó diciendo, pero se cortó de inmediato, ¿cuándo él había sido bueno con las palabras? Nunca, así que simplemente se acercó a ella con una mirada de culpabilidad, a ver si así lograba hacerle entender algo a su mujer.

— Si no me dices no puedo adivinar —dijo dándole la espalda para desabrochar su sujetador—, perdí la práctica en leer tus gestos —murmuró con tristeza.

Entonces no pudo evitarlo más, sin dejarla ponerse el pijama por sobre la cabeza se acercó a ella y rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos, mientras que el otro iba por sobre sus pechos, dejando que una de sus manos fuera a acunar uno de ellos. Depositó un suave beso en su sien y dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre la de ella.

— Estoy esperando, Chi —murmuró entre sus cabellos, haciendo un esfuerzo por encontrar las palabras que comunicaran lo que deseaba—. Quiero escucharte decirme lo que tienes que decir… que te dé explicaciones de por qué no regresé, que te pida perdón por abandonarte a ti y a Gohan, que te diga lo frustrado que me siento por no haberme perdido el embarazo de Goten, por… —Sintió que su mujer se movía en sus brazos y sellaba sus labios con una de sus manos. El movimiento hizo que la mano que tenía sobre el seno de ella se moviera y rozara sin querer su pezón, el leve gemido que salió de los labios de su mujer fue suficiente para recordarle cuánto deseaba volver a perderse dentro de ella.

"Aún no" se dijo, mirándola expectante.

— Le has dado muchas vueltas al asunto, ¿no? —Comentó la mujer, intentando concentrarse en la conversación y no en las sensaciones que las manos de Goku le provocaban en su piel desnuda. Él asintió y se dejó guiar por Chi-Chi hacia la cama, dejándola ponerse el pijama.

Ambos se acomodaron tal y como lo hicieron durante las noches previas a la batalla contra Cell: Goku del lado izquierdo de la cama, dejando que Chi-Chi se aferrara a su cuerpo y utilizara su pecho como almohada, mientras que las manos del hombre iban a vagar por su espalda y cintura y sus piernas se enredaban a las de ella.

— No sé de dónde sacas que no entendería la decisión que tomaste —fue lo primero que ella soltó cuando por fin estuvieron acoplados—. Sí, me enfadé; sí, tuve muchísimas dudas; sí, quise tenerte en frente para gritarte unas cuántas cosas; pero eso no significa que no comprendiera tus por qué. —Hizo un movimiento y sus pequeñas manos se perdieron dentro de la playera de su esposo, acariciando su torso—. Y sobre lo segundo… eso es algo que tienes que arreglar tú con tus hijos, no conmigo. Pasa tiempo con ellos, escucha lo que tengan que decirte… intenta hacerle ver a Goten que no lo abandonaste…

— ¿Él piensa que yo…? —Preguntó alarmado.

— ¡No! —Exclamó de vuelta la mujer— Gohan y yo nos encargamos de hacerle ver cómo fueron las cosas, pero eso no quiere decir que no deseara a su padre a su lado. —Goku soltó un suspiro, pensando en cómo mitigar el daño hecho pero las manos de Chi-Chi lo devolvieron a la conversación que tenían—. Deja esos pensamientos para mañana, ahora debes descansar.

— Lo que menos quiero es descansar —le dijo de vuelta acercándola a él hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar el gemido que salió de sus bocas. El besar a Chi-Chi siempre había sido para Goku una de sus actividades favoritas (sí, comer, entrenar, dormir incluso… pero besarla estaba por sobre ése nivel, al igual que el hacerle el amor) y saber que para ella era el primer beso que recibía desde hacía siete años era más que suficiente para que se empeñara en él.

Acarició con suavidad sus labios con los de ella, humedeciéndolos un poco con su lengua para luego comenzar a besarla despacito, apoderándose poco a poco de su boca, deteniéndose para saborear cada rincón, pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca y permitiéndose disfrutar del encuentro de sus lenguas, de acariciar sus dientes y de volverse más apasionado mordiendo sus labios. Un nuevo gemido escapó de los labios de su mujer y dejó que sus manos vagaran por su cuerpo, haciendo que una de sus manos fuera hasta su nuca para evitar que se separasen y que la otra se aferrara a uno de los glúteos de su mujer, haciendo que ella se meciera sobre su cuerpo.

— Chi —el nombre de su esposa escapó de sus labios, pero cuando pensaba levantarla para poder quitarle el pijama y disfrutar de sus pechos como venía deseando desde hacía rato, un bostezo salió de sus labios, logrando que su compañera se apartara de él y se riera por lo bajo.

— Por más que digas que lo que menos quieres hacer es descansar, tu cuerpo no opina igual —le dijo, obligándolo a que se acomodara sobre la cama y depositando un beso en su frente, tal y como lo había hecho con sus hijos.

— Pero, Chi… —comenzó a reclamar, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por la voz de ella.

— A menos que pienses irte mañana a alguna parte, no veo la prisa… yo seguiré aquí, como siempre —susurró depositando un dulce beso sobre sus labios—. No hay prisa, Goku.

— Gracias —volvió a decir el hombre por segunda vez en la noche.

— Aún no sé por qué me las das —comentó acomodándose en la cama, esta vez dándole la espalda a su esposo, dejando que él la abrazara. El roce de la entrepierna de su esposo con su trasero le hizo darse cuenta de su erección, pero prefirió anteponer el descanso de su hombre al deseo que sentía por él, por lo que no hizo ningún movimiento.

— En la cena fue por cuidar tan bien de nuestros hijos… hiciste un trabajo grandioso criándolos —le susurró contra su cabello—. Y lo de ahora es por siempre pensar en mí antes que en ti…

— Te amo, Goku —fue toda la respuesta que recibió por parte de ella, eso y que una de sus pequeñas manos fuera al encuentro de la que descansaba en su cintura. Esas dos palabras parecían resolver todo entre ambos.

El corazón del Saiyajin latió furiosamente, la abrazó por la espalda con fuerza y depositó unos cuando besos húmedos en su nuca, mientras sus piernas se enredaban a las de ella. Muchas veces se preguntó por qué había aceptado casarse con ella, muchas veces se dejó llevar por los comentarios de sus amigos y se preguntó por qué continuaba con ella; pero el tenerla así, apretada contra su cuerpo, disfrutando de su calor y de su olor, sabiendo que le había esperado por años a pesar de que -en estricto rigor- la había abandonado con dos hijos, no podía más que reafirmar el amor que sentía por ella, porque ella siempre sería la única compañera digna de un hombre como él, porque sólo ella era capaz de aceptar el vivir con un hombre que había aceptado la responsabilidad de mantener la paz de la Tierra.

Porque ella era la única por la que continuaría luchando en el tiempo, la única a la que deseaba proteger de todos, menos de él.

— Te amo, Chi —le respondió irguiéndose en la cama para volver a buscar sus labios en un último beso antes de dormir.

* * *

**Notitas:**

Jamás me había animado a escribir un fanfiction de DBZ porque, al ser mi animé favorito de la vida, le tengo un respeto tal que siempre me pregunto si no estaré más bien arruinando algo que tanto me gusta. Sin embargo, necesitaba comenzar a escribir sobre estos dos.

Como dice en el resumen, esta será una serie de one-shots llenos de clichés y lugares comunes, lleno de cursilerías y demás. Probablemente, tal y como en este capítulo, los personajes se vuelvan muy OCC, pero que sepan que simplemente escribo esto con la intención de entretenerlos, nada más.

Finalmente, sobre el capítulo, no sé ustedes, pero creo que Chi-Chi cambió bastante durante esos siete años, puede que no en lo que comúnmente veíamos (gritos, ansias de que sus hijos estudien, etc.), pero sí algo esencial en ella y en su relación con su familia. Por otra parte, desde esos 9 días que Goku prefirió pasar en su casa que nos viene mostrando una faceta más seria y reflexiva que otra cosa, de ahí que crea que lo que escribí pueda haber pasado en la intimidad del hogar, ¿o no? xD

Besos.

Nyausi.


	2. Penélope

**Invisible Ink**

_Nyausi_

Disclaimer: tristemente la saga de Dragon Ball no me pertenece, de ser así habría terminado siendo un shōjo en donde a Goku le habría tocado sufrir por dejar tantas veces sola a Chi-Chi.

* * *

"_But nobody wants to hear this tale,_

_The plot is clichéd, the jokes are stale._

_And, baby, we've all heard it all before"_

_Invisible Ink, Aimee Mann._

* * *

**Penélope**

Que el castillo estuviera destruido no significaba ningún inconveniente para que la boda de la Princesa no fuera celebrada por todo lo alto, eso era al menos lo que los habitantes del reino se habían dicho una vez que el fuego se había extinguido. De ahí el gran bullicio que se había apoderado del pueblo debido al frenético trabajo: por un lado, los hombres estaban bajo el mando de Gyumao intentando reconstruir el palacio tal y como estaba antes de que este se viera envuelto por las llamas, y por el otro, Uranai Baba ordenaba a las mujeres para que tuvieran todo listo para el día en que se había fijado la boda.

La alegría era palpable en el aire y la sonrisa que estaba plasmada en el rostro de los novios era contagiosa para todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino. Nadie sabía qué era lo que había pasado con la pareja durante el tiempo en que buscaron una solución para la emergencia en la que se encontraba el Rey, pero ciertamente eso los había unido de alguna manera. La adivina podía saberlo debido al contacto físico que veía entre ellos: de vez en cuando Goku buscaba la mano de Chi-Chi, a veces lo encontraba apoyando su barbilla en uno de los hombros de ella mientras miraban el horizonte o acariciando la cintura de la chica cuando sus caminos se encontraban antes de que el uno fuera a trabajar en el castillo y la otra en los preparativos de su próximo enlace. Probablemente (y conociendo a Goku) no eran cosas con doble intención, pero que él buscara tener esos roces con ella ya decía bastante de que algo nuevo estaba desarrollándose entre ellos.

Afortunadamente los días acompañaban la labor y les habían regalado días soleados pero con una brisa suficiente para refrescarlos. A una semana de la ceremonia por fin los hombres parecían estar teniendo avances sustanciales en la reconstrucción y la enorme lista que la anciana y Chi-Chi habían creado sobre los preparativos tenía casi todos los puntos tachados.

Era cierto que el grupo de mujeres se había visto en la obligación de transar en variados aspectos, pero el fondo del asunto, todo seguía siendo como la boda de ensueño que el Rey tenía pensada para su única hija, el mismo sueño que alguna vez había compartido con su fallecida esposa.

— Chi-Chi, iré a descansar un momento, así que por favor encárgate de ver la forma en que vamos a ubicar a los invitados —comentó la anciana antes de irse volando sobre su esfera de cristal hacia un frondoso árbol. La joven que estaba a su lado sólo atinó a hacer un gesto de asentimiento, más concentrada en observar a su futuro esposo volando sobre la nube, para luego encaminarse hacia la doncella que estaba pensando en cómo organizar los manteles que pondrían sobre el césped, una especie de celebración del Hanami pero sin los cerezos en flor.

Mirarla trabajar tan sólo le recordó la época en que ayudaba a Chiyo, la madre de la joven, a preparar su propia boda con Gyumao. A su mente llegó la imagen de esa dulce mujer que había llegado a su lado suplicándole por ayuda para establecerse en ese mundo, ¡cuántas cosas habían pasado juntas! Luchando lado a lado, aconsejándola una y otra vez hasta que la vio enamorarse de un humano. Preparar su boda, verla embarazada…

"Chi-Chi" a su mente vino el nombre de la joven a la que había jurado proteger tal y como lo había hecho con Chiyo. Observando hacia todos lados, se bajó de su bola de cristal y pronunció unas cuantas palabras, esperando ver el futuro de la chica.

Con urgencia, sus ojos buscaron a la joven entre los presentes en el que fuera el jardín del castillo y se acercó rápidamente a ella, sin importarle que estuviera hablando con su padre, y la llevó a un lugar apartado para conversar a solas. La gravedad presente en el rostro de la adivina fue suficiente para que Chi-Chi ni siquiera replicara por la forma en que se la llevó de ahí, mientras que por sobre el nivel del piso, Goku flotaba en la nube y buscaba a su novia entre los presentes.

— No puedes casarte con él —fue la demoledora sentencia que la anciana soltó frente a la chica una vez que estuvieron a solas y que pudo asegurarse de que nadie las interrumpiría.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no puedo? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Acaso ya está casado con alguien ¿Qué diablos…? —Exclamó la chica rápidamente, intentando defenderse de las palabras de la anciana al tiempo que buscaba una explicación de sus palabras.

— No, niña, no está casado con nadie más —le dijo, logrando que del pecho de la joven escapara un enorme suspiro de alivio.

— Entonces ¿Por qué?

— Le prometí a tu madre que me preocuparía porque fueras feliz.

— Pues no sé cómo pretendías cumplir eso si con suerte te he visto un par de veces antes —comentó la chica con un dejo de diversión.

— ¡Pues ahora me estoy preocupando por el resto de tu vida! ¡Así que te callas y me escuchas! —Le gritó de vuelta haciéndole notar que comenzaba a enfadarse. Chi-Chi sólo atinó a guardar silencio y mirarla expectante—. Estuve consultando tu futuro con Goku… y no se ve nada auspicioso.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

— Sabes que no puedo verlo todo, pero por alguna razón lo que más pude ver fue a ti sola en casa… Goku es un constante ausente en cada momento de tu vida.

— ¿Me va a abandonar? —La compungida voz de la chica hizo que Uranai Baba suavizara su semblante y le dedicara una mirada que fluctuaba entre la ternura y la compasión.

— No me dio esa impresión, más bien es como si se fuera en largos viajes… aunque los motivos no los tengo muy claros.

— Quizá se va a buscar a otra mujer —murmuró la chica mirando al piso y adoptando una pose de derrota.

— Lo mejor sería que no te casaras con él —sentenció la anciana, haciendo que la joven volviera a mirarla con la incertidumbre plasmada en el rostro.

— No puedes estar hablando en serio —replicó la chica, pero la seria mirada que la adivina le dedicaba fue suficiente para saber que lo que había salido de sus labios iba muy en serio—. Pero…

— Sigue siendo tú decisión, niña. Ciertamente tendrás momentos de felicidad con él, pero ¿serán suficientes para soportar el tiempo en que no estará a tu lado? —Con esa interrogante la anciana se alejó volando rumbo al lugar en que estaba Gyumao no sin antes darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Chi-Chi.

La chica se acercó a un árbol para apoyar su peso en él, mientras dejaba que las dudas plantadas por la anciana y su predicción acerca de su futuro junto a Goku se apoderasen de su mente. Dejó que varios suspiros escaparan de sus labios al tiempo que sentía comezón en sus ojos, clara señal de que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar, eso sumado a la sensación de opresión en el pecho le hacían sentir aún peor, casi enferma.

— Chi-Chi —escuchar la voz a sus espaldas sólo hizo que su corazón se apretara aún más. Hacía tan sólo unos días parecía que flotaba en una nube, en algo cálido y suave, manteniendo la ilusión que tenía desde niña de casarse con el niño que había conocido y que parecía haber comenzado a quererla. Entonces, ¿por qué su futuro junto a él iba a ser de tantas separaciones? ¿Es que ella jamás sería suficiente para él?

Escuchó sus pasos acercándose hacia ella, pero ni siquiera tenía ánimos de alejarse y correr como su consciencia le decía. Las dudas en su mente iban y venían, preguntándose una y otra vez qué sería lo que haría mal para hacer que el hombre que amaba prefiriera abandonarla.

— Chi-Chi, ¿estás bien? —La voz de Goku venía directo desde su espalda. Sabía que estaba tan sólo unos centímetros alejado de su cuerpo debido a que, aunque no se estuviera tocando, percibía el calor que manaba del cuerpo masculino y a su nariz llegaba el aroma a bosque que él poseía. Soltó un suspiro resignado y sin saber muy bien qué decir se giró para mirarlo a los ojos.

— No lo sé —respondió en un susurro deseosa de que él se acercara y la abrazara con fuerza, que le diera algo de seguridad para acallar todas esas voces que le decían que lo mejor sería dejarlo ir antes de verse destinada a una vida de soledad amando a un hombre ausente.

El corazón de Goku dio un vuelco cuando se encontró con los ojos tristes de la chica. Durante los días de convivencia desde su reencuentro se había hecho un aficionado de observarlos porque siempre parecían poder explicarle todo lo que ella sentía en determinados momentos; en ellos había visto la ira, la alegría, el terror, también la diversión y un sentimiento que hace muy poco había ingresado en su vocabulario y recién comenzaba a identificar: amor. Pero jamás los había visto de esa manera y sabía que la razón era esa conversación que había tenido con Uranai Baba y que él había escuchado por accidente. A pesar de que aún no había hecho nada de lo que la anciana había vaticinado, se sintió culpable de antemano mas se prometió que nunca más vería esa mirada en los ojos de Chi-Chi.

— Chi —le dijo con cariño haciendo que la joven diera un respingo, era la primera vez que él la llamaba con un diminutivo de su nombre. Sin saberlo había descubierto el apodo que él le daría por el resto de su existencia—, no puedo prometerte que no te dejaré como dijo Uranai Baba que haría —comentó mirando al suelo, como si ahí pudiese encontrar las palabras justas para expresar lo que deseaba—, pero de veras quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Los ojos de Chi-Chi se abrieron por la sorpresa, por una parte no esperaba que Goku supiera el por qué de su desazón y, por otra, sabía que en cierta medida estaba obligando al joven frente a ella a cumplir con una promesa que le había hecho al vuelo sin siquiera saber el significado de ella, pero aún así él deseaba honrarla y, al mismo tiempo y después de saber de manera superficial de qué se trataba todo eso, decía que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Lo observó alzar la vista para luego romper la corta distancia que había entre ellos con sus brazos: por primera vez él la abrazaba por la cintura, aferrándola a él con fuerza, como si temiera que ella se desvaneciera de un momento a otro.

No estaba para nada seguro de qué era lo que lo había movido a abrazarla de esa manera. No era un misterio para nadie que no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico que no fuera el que se mantenía con un contrincante en una batalla, pero luego de oír lo que Uranai Baba le había dicho a Chi-Chi, lo único que quería era que esa visión de futuro que había atisbado no se desvaneciera, sabía que ella sería la mejor compañera que podría tener: lo supo cuando vio sus ojos decididos luchando contra él en el torneo, lo supo cuando se aventuró en la búsqueda del Bashō Sen y lo supo mientras la sentía a su lado volando sobre la nube. No la perdería.

— Goku… yo… —la mujer intentaba buscar las palabras correctas para hablar con él, pero no era capaz de hilar ni una frase coherente, no después de que el hombre entre sus brazos hubiese hecho semejante confesión—, tan sólo… tan sólo prométeme que volverás —logró decir por fin luego de unos momentos de silencio.

Rápidamente, el hombre se separó de ella y la tomó por los hombros, buscando su mirada. Chi-Chi se sorprendió al verlo con una expresión tan seria plasmada en su rostro, ése no parecía ser el infantil e inocente Goku que amaba, al parecer había decidido comenzar a madurar en esos momentos.

— Chi, no sé cuáles serán los motivos que me llevarán a dejarte —le dijo con voz firme—, pero estoy seguro de que no será porque ya no te quiera a mi lado —Chi-Chi cerró los ojos al sentir que las lágrimas habían comenzado a acumularse en sus ojos, sin embargo Goku no la dejó, pidiéndole que abriera los ojos—. Te prometo que por más que demore, siempre volveré a ti.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que ella se aferraba fuerte a su cuello y sollozaba contra su pecho. Con unas cuantas palmaditas torpes en la espalda intentó reconfortarla, pero antes de poder inventar unas palabras de consuelo, ella volvió a separarse de él.

— Goku —le llamó, buscando nuevamente su mirada—, prometo que… —un sollozo escapó de sus labios—, prometo que por más que demores, siempre esperaré por ti… tú tan sólo asegúrate de regresar.

— Por supuesto —accedió el hombre para luego recibir a la mujer nuevamente en sus brazos. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a la sensación de calidez y la suavidad de las curvas de ella contra su pecho—. Entonces, Chi, ¿eso significa que sí nos casaremos?

— Sí, Goku, nos casaremos —contestó con un dejo de diversión.

— Entonces, ¿el banquete no se suspende?

— No, Goku, podrás comer todo lo que puedas —afirmó la chica, recibiendo por respuesta una enorme sonrisa que hizo que su corazón se sobresaltara.

No estaba segura de cómo sería el resto de su vida junto a él y Uranai Baba ya le había dejado claro que no se hiciera grandes expectativas, pero el verlo así, tan dispuesto y tan seguro de lo que iban a hacer dentro de unos días, no pudo evitar dejar volar su imaginación. No le respondió, lo único que atinó a hacer fue sonreírle de vuelta, rogando por poder ver esa sonrisa plena hasta el último día de su vida.

* * *

**Notitas:**

Y así es, como según yo, nuestra querida Chi-Chi pudo soportar tanto tiempo sola xD

Primero que todo: **muchas gracias por los reviews!** Me alegra que les haya gustado la primera entrega. Abrir hoy por la mañana el mail y encontrarme con tantos reviews fue una buena inspiración para animarme a comenzar a escribir de inmediato este capítulo.

Antes de que alguien reclame, sí, el fragmento de la canción es el mismo del primero porque es una forma de recordarles lo que dice en el summary: esto estará llenísimo de clichés y cosas ya vistas! xDD (aunque también intentaré sorprenderlas con algo nuevo de vez en cuando), y va a estar presente en cada capítulo que suba (así que pueden saltárselo sin problemas).

Por otra parte, ¿a alguna le hizo ruido lo que hice ver acerca de la mamá de Chi-Chi? Es una idea que estoy madurando para hacer un fanfiction medianamente largo, no tiene fecha y ni siquiera he empezado a escribirlo, pero mi cabecita está trabajando en eso. A ver si las sorprendo en unos meses.

Otra cosa, el título viene de la Penélope de "La Odisea", esa misma que tuvo que esperar a Odiseo (o Ulises) durante 10 años para que regresara de la Guerra de Troya.

Y, por último, si bien ya tengo algunas ideas ¿les parece que en el próximo capítulo le haga honor al rated M de este fanfiction, es decir, quieren un lemon?

¡Espero sus respuestas!

¡Besos!

Nyausi.


End file.
